zlodeifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Майкл Майерс (оригинал)
Майкл «Майк» Майерс (англ. Michael Myers) — вымышленный персонаж серии американских фильмов ужасов «Хэллоуин». Впервые маньяк-убийца, одержимый духом Самайна, появляется в первом фильме «Хэллоуин» 1978 года, поставленном режиссёром и сценаристом Джоном Карпентером. Используя своё основное оружие — большой столовый нож — в детстве он убивает свою старшую сестру, а через пятнадцать лет, сбежав из лечебницы, начинает массовые убийства подростков в родном городе Хэддонфилд. В титрах фильма Майкла называют «Тенью» (англ. The Shape), а его роль сыграл Ник Касл, а также Тони Моран и Томми Ли Уоллес в финальных сценах. Создателями персонажа являются продюсер Дебра Хилл и режиссёр Джон Карпентер. Майкл появляется в десяти фильмах, нескольких литературных произведениях, комиксах и видео-играх. Майкл Майерс является главным отрицательным героем всех частей кино-сериала «Хэллоуин», за исключением третьей части «Хэллоуин 3: Время ведьм», который не является частью вселенной, где происходят события из жизни Майерса. Роль Майкла Майерса сыграли ещё шесть разных актёров. Тайлер Мейн — единственный актёр, сыгравший Майкла в двух последовательных продолжениях, и лишь один из двух актёров, сыгравший его в двух картинах франшизы. По мнению авторов и многих поклонников серии, Майкл олицетворяет собой «чистое Зло». Хэллоуин Впервые Майкл появляется в картине «''Хэллоуин''» 1978 года; его персонажа называют «Тенью» в первых двух фильмах. 31 октября 1963 года, в ночь Хэллоуина, шестилетний Майкл (в исполнении Уилла Сандина) убивает свою старшую сестру-подростка Джудит (её сыграла Сэнди Джонсон). Через пятнадцать лет подросший Майкл (Ник Кастл) сбегает из психиатрической лечебницы «Смитс-Гроув» и возвращается в свой родной город Хэддонфилд, штат Иллинойс. Он начинает преследовать няню-подростка Лори Строуд (первая звёздная роль Джейми Ли Кёртис) в канун Хэллоуина, а бывший психиатр Майкла, доктор Сэм Лумис (образ сыграл Дональд Плезенс) пытается выследить своего пациента. Убив друзей Лори, Майкл нападает на девушку, которой удаётся достаточно долго противостоять маньяку, пока не появляется Лумис и не спасает Лори. Лумис стреляет в Майкла шесть раз, и тот падает с балкона второго этажа. Однако, спустя мгновение выясняется, что Майкл не умер и сбежал. Хэллоуин 2 В продолжении первого фильма, картине «''Хэллоуин 2''», вышедшей в 1981 году, действие происходит той же ночью, когда Лори отправляют в местный госпиталь. Лумис продолжает поиски Майкла (в продолжении его сыграл Дик Ворлок), а маньяк тем временем пробирается в больницу, где убивает всех, кто встаёт на его пути — врачей, охранников, медсестёр. Между тем, доктор Лумис узнаёт, что Лори — младшая сестра Майкла. Он спешит в госпиталь, где во второй раз спасает жизнь девушки. В результате его действий происходит взрыв — Лори сбегает, оставляя Лумиса и Майкла один на один в огне. Хэллоуин 3: Время ведьм Хотя Майкл был официально "убит", Хэллоуин 3:Время ведьм (В котором злодеем был колдун и безумный учёный Конэл Кохран) получил много жалоб, из-за чего Майкла пришлось оживить. Сюжет 4-6 фильмов ''Хэллоуин 4: Возвращение Майкла Майерса'' Действие «Хэллоуина 4: Возвращение Майкла Майерса» происходит спустя десять лет после событий второй части. Майкл (Джордж П. Вилбур) и Сэм Лумис выжили в пожаре, однако последние годы маньяк находился в коме в Федеральной клинике Риджмонта. При переводе в другую больницу, Майкл неожиданно приходит в себя и узнаёт, что Лори Строуд погибла, но родила дочь — ныне семилетнюю Джейми Ллойд (её сыграла девочка-актриса Даниэль Харрис). Вернувшись в Хэддонфилд, Майкл устраивает очередную резню в попытке убить племянницу, но полиция загоняет его в угол в местной шахте. Хэллоуин 5: Месть Майкла Майерса В фильме «Хэллоуин 5: Месть Майкла Майерса» авторы рассказывают, что несмотря на полученные ранения, Майклу (Дональд Л. Шаркс) удаётся сбежать от полиции, и он продолжает преследовать Джейми, которую спасает доктор Лумис. Полиция арестовывает Майерса, но неизвестный мужчина убивает полицейских, увозит Майкла и похищает Джейми. Хэллоуин 6: Проклятье Майкла Майерса Действие картины «Хэллоуин 6: Проклятие Майкла Майерса» происходит спустя шесть лет. Джейми (Джей-Си Бренди) и Майкл бесследно исчезли. Никто так и не узнал, что Джейми удерживали последователи таинственного «Культа Торна», возглавляемого доктором Теренсом Уинном (в исполнении Митчелла Райана), бывшим другом и коллегой Лумиса в «Смитс-Гроув». Выясняется, что он манипулировал Майклом и спас его в ту ночь, когда его последователи напали на полицейский участок. Джейми сбегает со своим новорождённым ребёнком, но Майкл находит её и убивает — перед этим девушка успевает спрятать малыша, которого находит подросший Томми Дойл (его сыграл Пол Радд). Пытаясь спасти малыша, Томми узнаёт о проклятии Торна, которое объясняет одержимость Майкла и желание убить собственную семью, наделяя маньяка сверхъестественными силами. Сюжет 20 лет спустя Хэллоуин: 20 лет спустя Игнорируя события предыдущих трёх фильмов, сюжет следующего фильма серии, «Хэллоуин: 20 лет спустя», рассказывает об альтернативном развитии событий. Тело Майкла (Крис Дюранд) не было найдено на месте взрыва и все двадцать лет, прошедших с той ночи в 1978 году, маньяк скрывался ото всех. Лори Строуд имитировала свою смерть, сменила имя на Кэри Тейт, растит сына Джона (его сыграл Джон Хартнетт) и работает директором в частной калифорнийской школе. На двадцатую годовщину событий Майкл выслеживает Лори и начинает убивать сотрудников школы и друзей Джона. После длительного противостояния Лори вновь сталкивается с Майклом лицом к лицу и обезглавливает его. Хэллоуин: Воскрешение Действие картины «Хэллоуин: Воскрешение» происходит через три года — как выяснилось, Лори убила не того человека, и теперь находится в психиатрической лечебнице, где её всё-таки находит и убивает Майкл (Брэд Лори). Вернувшись в родной город Хэддонфилд, Майкл сталкивается с участниками реалити-шоу, которое снимается в его старом — ныне заброшенном — доме, и начинает новую резню. Единственными выжившими в итоге оказываются Сара Мойер (Бьянка Кайлич) и продюсер Фредди Гаррис (Баста Раймс), а Майкл сгорает в пожаре. Однако из финала картины следует, что Майкл остался жив. Ремейк Основная статья: Майкл Майерс (ремейк) Галерея Michael !520 n-1583440901.jpg Michaelmyers2.jpg|Майкл в Хэллоуин (1978) Michael Myers 2.jpg|21-летний Майкл без маски (Тони Моран) Michael Myers engulfed in flames after Dr. Loomis had caused an explosion at the hospital.jpg|Майкл, объятый пламенем Michael Myers getting shot repeatedly by the police and a few other reinforcements.png|В Майкла стреляют в Хэллоуин 4 Michael Myers 4-5 timeline.jpg|Майкл в Хэллоуин 4-5 Michael Myers 6.jpg|Майкл и Лори (Бред Лори и Джейми Ли Кёртис) 1995 - Halloween; The Curse of Michael Myers.jpg|Майкл на постере Хэллоуин 6 Zwm9t5.jpg Michael 2JokS1rnx3hio1 1280.png Michael 5.jpg Michael 10.jpg Michael Kopie2vonKopievonh68.gif Michael MyersCollage.jpg|Эволюция масок Майкла Michael tumblr l6w8rrLeT31q00.png Michael-Myers-michael-myers-2635435-800-600.jpg|Майкл в "Хэллоуин:Воскрешение" Категория:Серийные убийцы Категория:Бессмертные Категория:Кинозлодеи Категория:Злодеи Ужаса Категория:Мужчины Категория:Поджигатели Категория:Монстры Категория:Брутальные злодеи Категория:Родственники героев Категория:Молчаливые злодеи Категория:Садисты Категория:Психопаты Категория:Провокаторы Категория:Злодеи с психическими расстройствами Категория:Хаотичный злой Категория:Сверхъестественные Категория:Зло из прошлого Категория:Искатель Возмездия Категория:Сила природы Категория:Армия Одного Человека Категория:Предположительно мертвы Категория:Брат (Сестра) Героя Категория:Смертоносный маньяк Категория:Немезида Категория:Преступники Категория:Бабай/Бугимен Категория:Загадочные злодеи Категория:Сталкеры Категория:Мизантропы Категория:Протагонист-злодей Категория:Зависит от версии Категория:Большое Зло Категория:Архивраг Категория:Варвары Категория:Абсолютные монстры